Mellifluous
by xoxBattleangel
Summary: Naliah wasn't sure what to expect when the chance of being hero was tossed at her door step. She went in with high expectations and the belief that everything was going to work out. It soon turns out that the hero world isn't all that perfect to begin with all the shades of gray. Oc.


Hey guys, it's been a while, but I've been busy with college and such, but here you go! It's a new idea in my mind that has been popping up and yeah, it might not be exactly canon to all the different plots, but then again, it's different, here you go~

* * *

Blinking, I wondered how long I would last before I decided my binder is the ideal pillow. It would give me some comfort despite it not being the real thing. I glanced up to my teacher before looking behind him, nearly groaning at the sight or additional notes being posted. I wish I had enough willpower to just let my worries go and take a short nap, but I knew I would feel guilty later.

I picked up my pencil as if it was the heaviest thing in the world and took down whatever what was on the board, word for word. I would try to decipher it later or even ask a friend for some assistance later. But for right now, I pretended to keep my head up as if I'm paying attention; gotta play the good student role just for another twenty minutes. I surveyed my other classmates and felt a little better about myself when I did see most of the students within the same position as me with dead-pan eyes; one student even took it upon herself to actually have a power nap. I looked over my shoulder, seeing more dead-pan stares, and two more kids trying to play it off that they are not sleeping. The majority were dead-pan while the minority were actually paying attention. I saw the conflicted and confused faces, and I saw those–the very few– who actually understand what is happening at the moment. I don't think I could if I try; it was a Physics class. I felt like Physics is one of those classes where you either understand the material and you can imagine the scenario or you are just a fool. It was how I thought about it.

Dropping my pencil, I leaned back and let my head hang off from the chair. Just wanted to nap my eyes for a moment. I heard the teacher talking still before it turned into background noise, mingling in with the side conversations happening around me. Just before I knew it, I managed to block it out until the point where I felt like I could ignore it for a while. The only repercussions is the sore neck that I might develop. I'll deal with that when the time comes, but for right now, a small nap. Just the thought made the process quicker…

An electronic beep went off overhead as I snapped my eyes opened; those minutes went by fast. I lifted my head and looked to see everyone shuffling to get up. I suppressed a groan before rolling the joints in my arm and standing up as well. Starting to put items into my backpack, a invigorating feeling washed over me as soon as I realized that it was the last classes for the day. It would have been better if it was a Friday, but it's not something to cry over. I still get to go home and have the longest nap known to man.

I put my bag over my shoulders and scanned around my area to see if I forgot anything; I left my phone here once because it fell out of my backpack. Feeling satisfied, I started to leave until something caught my eye. One of the students in the corner was completely knocked out. Head planted inside a book, arms by his side, and maybe some drool. I laughed a little to myself and shook my head. That could have been me minutes ago.

I turned heel and hoped for the best for the napping boy. Exiting through the door, I glanced around and saw the hallway filled with students. I didn't see my friend around and sighed a little; she must have went to her club already. I was a little disappointed and made a bee-line towards the entrance of the school; I'll just whine to her later about how she left me hanging.

* * *

"I'm home." I called out, pausing for a second for a response and got nothing. I kicked off my shoes and pushed my bag near the couch in the living room. I scanned the area and started to move into the kitchen. My hopes of food being already set was crushed when I saw no pots on the stove and a note on the counter. I looked down, recognizing my mother's so-called cursive handwriting, letting me know that she was working until the night. Interpretation: feed yourself. I wish I could if I did knew how to cook other than breakfast.

'Maybe Ty will bring food home.' I thought to myself and headed back into the living room. My brother is a food-addict like me, he would either bring some food or would make some food. Either way, he was my next option before calling in for pizza. I could not make any lunch or dinner type of meals, but Jake was an expert. Although, he likes to experiment with his foods and at those moments, I'd rather go starving, but he takes care of me, growling stomach or not.

Turning on TV, I opened up my backpack and gave a miserable look towards my books. I could spend an hour watching TV, but the hour would turn ino multiple hours, and then I won't have time to do an evening run, and then mother will come home with a disapproving look on how I never finished my homework. I mumbled to myself and left the TV onto some boring channel where I knew I would have a better chance on focusing on this Physics homework; wonder how long my attention span would last for.

* * *

"Hey, ugly." I looked up and saw the door opening. 6 feet and all the wicked emotions in an 19 year old brother in college. I frowned at his comment and looked down to my last few question.

"So rude. I have done nothing to deserve your insults, Ty." I said, hearing him laugh. It was good he still had his humor; college managed to dwindle it down for him within the first few weeks. "And before you ask, mom went to work and there is no… food." I shook my fist in victory as I closed my book and sunk into the couch with my eyes closed. All my homework was done and I didn't cry once; accomplishments by the minute. Next was to do the daily run and eat something.

"Great." He breathed out. I got out of my comfy position and stood up to look at him, a little concerned about the tired look on his face. Lab today must have been hard today; he was usually relaxed, saying it was easy, "What do you want to eat–"

"Pizza." I interrupted quickly as he raised an eyebrow, "I had enough of your so called fine-dine cuisine. I had a craving for some junk-food anyways." It was satisfying to see a smile on his weary face. I didn't mind to spend the money and we both know I cannot cook for my life unless the recipe was literally attached to my eyelids.

I grabbed the phone from the coffee table and started to make my way up the stairs. I made it to my safe haven with blue walls and white bird etchings. I called the nearest Pizza parlor while getting changed. I'd rather eat after my run just to avoid any vomitting out of nowhere. It was going to be sketchy from wearing all this black at night; someone is going to think I'm some petty thief with from pretty slick shoes; one can never go wrong with blue and neon yellow sneakers.

I skipped down the steps and saw my brother taking over my position on the couch. I told him I was going out and got out some weird grunt. He responded in some way so I should be satisfied. I also added, "The pizza will be going in like 30 minutes. I'm going out for a short run."

"Thank you, sis. I love you." He sang out as I rolled my eyes. He only loved me because _I_ was paying this time, "Be careful out there."

"I've been doing this for about a year now; I'm fine. Besides, I'm a fast runner, faster than you." I mocked a little, untangling my headphone, "Be back in an hour or so. Leave some slices, fat-boy."

"I make no promises." He breathed out as I shrugged. It couldn't be anymore truer from him.

Connecting my headphones, thankfully undone, to my phone, I exited the house and breathed out a sigh. There was silence for the moment and everything felt still. It wasn't completely dark, there were still light hues of color in the sky, but the street lamps were turned on. I squinted my eyes slightly and saw little specks flying around the lamps. It was still that time of year and I just hope I'll finish the night without more than a few mosquito bites.

"You're wasting daylight, Nali." I whispered to myself and looked down to my phone. I turned on my music player as the silence went away. I bopped my head to the sudden change as a smile went on my lips. Beautiful evening, a warm 60 degrees, relaxing music; this was going to be a good run. I walked down the paved lane before going into a comfortable jog towards…I wasn't even sure. My arms were pumping, my legs were moving, and my body was vibrating with excitement. I felt the soft thumping of my necklace against my sternum and smiled. Simply beautiful…

* * *

The skyscrapers were amazing in the city. I needed to arch my head up just to see the top of the building. I felt rather prideful about the town I lived in and how everything seemed to look so…futuristic. It was rather cheesy, but I wouldn't deny it. The roads were less crowded at this time, but there were still a few stragglers here and there. I sat back in the park bench and looked up at the over-arching architecture within the center. I didn't like the lack of creativity, but it did make the city more…appealing; I would admit that. It was better than the statue that was in the heart of the city. The statue was rather glorified, but if you were a man saving a city, a statue is always a result.

"Fortunately he's fast to deal with everything." I said to myself. The fatigue was gone for my legs and now, I regretted for going so far from home. I really just let myself go and just running back is going to be such a thriller. I kicked my legs out at the thought and slumped even more in my place.

"Once you get back home, take that lovely bath and just go to sleep." I instructed to myself. That was enough motivation to get me up. I stretched my arms over my head, hearing the satisfying pop sound and shook out my arms and legs. I glanced around and saw the direction I needed to head to. After, I just ran back as if my life depended on it. The sensation was different from when I came into the center of town. The pulsation was making its way around my body as soon as I crossed the street; I didn't need to worry about being hit by someone. The pulsation was coming full force and I accepted it; I knew what was happening. It was abnormal and helpful. I felt my speed increase with each second and my arms pumping. I probably looked like someone who was trying to escape some robbery. The thumping of my necklace became a little harsher as I was running for my life. I needed this feeling after today. I needed this feeling everyday.

I didn't do any sports like track or any muscle-intense activity. I did have to admit, it was something relaxing and something I really depended on to calm myself down and train. Train to control my abilities if I could be nonchalant about it. It was no where near the abilities that like Superman or like Martian Manhunter. I just know that for right now, when I run, I want to run fast, a little image flashes in my mind and my body just reacts; it was the most pathetic explanation, but it happens. Maybe something to with my subconscious surfacing and perhaps, is helping me with my situation. My auntie would say something along those lines, but wouldn't explain the sensation I would feel afterwards. My anatomy wasn't changing, but maybe my physiology? I was thinking way too much for someone sprinting as if they are on some life-and-death journey.

I rounded the corner and saw the familiar homes, pushing my body even further while still trying to still regain control of the sensation. I told my brother about it and he seemed pretty okay with it. He was annoyed that I was faster than him and stronger than him, better eye-sight; I was just better physically, not mentally. He called it cheating ever since. My mother, I have told her about my the sensations sadly. She felt that it was my body's trigger to let me know I'm pushing myself beyond my limits. I believed her to that point, but I also believed that it was enhancing me in some way. We'd argue for hours about it for one night on if it was a trigger or not. I love her, I truly do, but always sees the side effects rather than the benefits like how I saw it; my brother was somewhere in the middle in our stance and usually the voice of reason.

I saw my street sign and turned a sharp left, my pants coming out harsher and my strides becoming more of a desperate rush to finish. The sensation was slowly dumbing down and that mean the pain was going to come if I don't start to slow my activity; I was't really a good listener.

The sensation was gone as soon as I reached feet away of my home. My legs started to burn with pain and my heart beat that was at its beautiful increase heart rate was trying to regain back its normalcy. I lost my running strides and fell onto the grass; at least I had enough sense to fall sideways. Clenching the grass, I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, no matter how obnoxious it is. I rolled over onto my back and wiped my forehead, realizing the waterfall of sweat I was creating. Despite my lungs burning, legs in pain, my heart trying to relax my whole system, it was definitely a good run; I held control of it longer than normal.

"Yes." I wheezed out, pumping out my fist in the air and dropping it down on my stomach. I let out a small chuckle and hummed happily to myself. Next accomplishment, now, pizza as a reward as well as a cool bath. I just need to find a way to drag myself to the door. I arched my head and saw the distance. There could be an alternative...

I pulled out my phone and stopped the music before going through all my contacts. I pressed my device against my ear and heard the ring.

"Hel–"

"Ty, you want to help me up from the lawn please?" I questioned, smiling as I heard the groan, "You'll be the best brother in the whole world."

"You are one of the most laziest people in my life." Ty assured as I gave him a lazy laugh, loving the warm breeze at the moment. I heard some shuffling, "I'll be right out. Don't get kidnapped or anything."

"I'll try."

* * *

I might change it later on but here you go!

Rate and Review~

Xoxbattleangel~


End file.
